My Wake Up Call
by ZANEradio
Summary: JD suddenly goes into a coma but then after he wakes up, his life is not what it seems. A P/CoxJD story.
1. Chapter 1

**My Wake Up Call**

Summary: JD suddenly goes into a coma but then after he wakes up, his life is not what it seems. A P/CoxJD story.

**AN**:This is my first scrubs story...I tired my best on it

**P.S.**-sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

Pairing: Cox/JD

Inspired by: Avenged Sevenfold's Afterlife

Rated: T

**}-{**

** ~CH.1~**

"Bye Dr. Cox, see you tomorrow."

"Eh."

As I told my goodbye to Dr. Cox, I didn t notice how much it was raining outside. Poor Sasha, she must be cold, "hey Dr. Cox, mind giving me a ride home because it is literally raining cats and dogs." Dramatically he turned to me, glaring with his piercing gorgeous eyes. "Jasmine I will answer this in the most Simp-he-list way possible without giving you the slightest hope of the opposite answer I am about to tell you. Brace your girly self because here it comes, nnnooooooooooooooo. Was that too much for yuh Belle?" After my mentor turned away from me, back to his doctor duties, I couldn t help but feel that Dr. Cox s rant was his way of saying not today, he would love to but was to busy at the moment. Shrugging it off I decided to just head home, carefully trying not to slip on my way down the hospital ramp.

I finally reach the woman of my life, "come on Sasha time to go home, I know-I know, it's dark and raining, but we will be carful." Going home was really, wet, I rather wished that I installed an umbrella into Sasha to keep me dry:

Dr. John Dorian sat on his scooter ready to leave after his long day at work suddenly his ears pick up the sound of rumbling above him, "sounds like it is going to rain Sasha." JD pressed a red button on the scooter's handle and an umbrella pops open, shielding JD's body as it began to rain, however, the wind picked up. The storm's harsh winds lifted a screaming JD and his scooter from the ground heading up into the grey sky and they both were electrocuted.

"I wonder it that ever happened to Mary Poppins?" Quickly changing his mind about equipping his awesome scooter, John fully focused on the road. Making it half way to his destination, Dr. Dorian came to a sudden stop.

**}-{**

The very unhappy Dr. Cox quickly walked to a patient s room number 155 after being paged by the Latina Nurse, "you know Carla you really have bad timing, I was actually going to have some rest in the on-call room when you paged me so this better be important." Dr. Cox eyes finally noticed the nurse's sadden face and this made him worry, "What's wrong?"

"It s JD, he s in a coma."

"W-what?"

"Dr. Cox, someone found him on the ground after it finished raining with blood surrounding him. He was hit badly on the back on his head and who knows how long he was lying out in the rain, but he s stable now."

Perry stood speechless in front of the Latina woman but quickly regained his voice, "who is his doctor Carla?" He asked in a very demanding harsh tone, "Its Elliot, wh-" but before the nurse could finish her sentence, Dr. Cox entered the room where JD was being treated. With a loud whistle, Perry gained the blonde doctor's attention, "Barbie! I m switching to be Newbie's doctor."

"But Dr. Cox I can-"

"I did not ask for your opinion in the matter Barbie, I was simply telling you and be grateful that I was giving you a heads up or I would have surprised you later before kicking you out of this room. Now be a good plastic doll and get the hell out!" Without another word, Elliot rushed out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her leaving a worried Perry Cox to keep watch over his prot g .

The blonde doctor walking over to the standing nurse, looking into the window of room 155, "did you see that Carla, Dr. Cox kicked me out of JD's room. I can handle it, I mean I know I am one of his best friends and we might have dated a few times, and slept together. But I know I can handle this without my feelings killing me while taking care of JD." The Latina nurse sighed and calmly agreed with Elliot but calmly told her that JD is an important person to Dr. Cox so naturally he would take over without a second thought, it was nothing personal towards her. It was just how Dr. Cox was.

Elliot nodded understanding Carla s words, looking into JD's room with a worry smile then left to take care of her other patients. Next to come to bother Carla was her husband, who was out of breathe and looked a lighter shade of brown. Clearly, he rushed down to see how his vanilla bear was doing, but before he could turn the knob of the door, his wife stopped him. The surgeon looked to the nurse and said with a very desperate voice, "Why did you stop me baby, I need to see him."

"I know you do but not right now, Dr. Cox would just kick you out."

"Who gives a fuck about Dr. Cox; I want to see my V-Bear!"

"Turk, Dr. Cox has feelings too even though he doesn t show it to you but we both know how deeply he cares for JD, so it's just going to take some time for him to get over the shock and learn to deal with it." With a sigh, Christopher Turk was once again defeated, he knew she was right, but to him it still did not seem fair to the surgeon for Dr. Cox to have some extra time with his coma best friend. So the couple stood behind the window, staring at JD's still body as Dr. Cox sat next the bed facing the ceiling as if letting the situation sink in and waiting for him to come back to reality.

**}-{**

Why are my eyes so heavy, did I get drunk or something? No, it can t be, I don t have a headache then why and what's with all the noise? What a minute, I recognize these voices, Carla, Turk, Elliot and Dr. Cox? I need to tell them to shut up! Must...move...oddly...heavy body, I can do it.

"Newbie?"

Yes, I moved my finger!

"Bambie, try opening your eyes."

Ok, I will, come on. I think, I can, I think I can.

With a flash of overwhelming light I was greeted with a worried face chocolate bear, "that's it V-bear, hey what up, how are you feeling?" I looked around the room starting with Turk until I got to Dr. Cox, confused with all this attention and when finally realizing that I was lying on a hospital bed, I asked the question that first popped in my head. "What happened?" Carla spoke in her soft motherly tone, "you were in a coma for almost two weeks Bambi." I was in a coma, why did no one tell me? Oh, yeah, I was in a coma. "Wow, some news, well no bother on dwelling on it. Am I good to go?" Watching Carla next to me petting my knowingly soft hair, looking at me with a worry expression, she told me that I should eat something and rest a little more before doing anything else. Everyone agreed, I love it when they care.

"No, newbie you don t belong here. You need to get off your pampered ass and get back to work!"

"Dr. Cox, he needs to stay a while."

"And as his doctor Barbie, I say that little Miss Princess here had enough beauty sleep, so newbie get your lazy ass up and get out of here before I throw you out," said Dr. Cox as he left while slamming the door behind him, making everyone in the room to flinch at his sudden outburst. However, it did not bother me what so ever, his yelling did not scare me, it was more like a loud noise that I can simply ignore. I was so comfortable that I could pretend it didn't exist. This on the other hand DID bother me. Me, JD, did not care of the honor of hearing my mentor's voice upon my ear? But all was forgotten when Elliot offered to buy me my favorite Ice cream, Turk offered to bring in Rowdy to visit and Carla said that she would deal with Dr. Cox to let me stay here for a while longer, man I have great friends. However, I denied them because Dr. Cox was right I did have plenty of sleep.

As I began my doctor-ly duties, walking down the halls of Sacred Heart I noticed people were asking me how I was feeling, none of my patients died and or coded on me, and the Janitor was not bugging me with his pranks. Something was buzzing around my head at this very moment of awesomeness, it was like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen from my life that I remember. I'm so unsure but it seems my life is now perfect? Eh. Whatever, I am just glad to be awake.

**}-{**

**yeah its short but this is going to be a short story...so yeah...**Ah! How is it? should I continue? ****


	2. Chapter 2

**My Wake Up Call**

Summary: JD suddenly goes into a coma but then after he wakes up, his life is not what it seems.

**AN**:This is my first scrubs story...I tired my best on it

**P.S.**-sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews!

Pairing: Cox/JD

Inspired by: Avenged Sevenfold's Afterlife

Rated: T

**}-{**

**~CH 2~**

It has been 12 hours since JD woke up from his coma and Dr. Cox has not given him a break while his friends continued to spoil him with goodies. "Here Bambie I got your favorite muffin to give you some energy," the Latina nurse gracefully handed the food to the tired looking doctor. Taking the banana flavored treat JD smiled, "thanks Carla I need this," however, the dark hair man didn t get a chance to take his small break at the nurse's station when his mentor whistled for him to follow, "Come Newbie" and on command JD tagged along, leaving the muffin on the nurse desk, forgotten.

JD followed Dr. Cox until they were in the elevator, once the doors closed, the older doctor slammed the younger one against the silver reflective elevator wall. "Listen here newbie, I don t know what the hell is wrong with you, but you don t belong here. Do you understand me?" Dr. Cox asked, practically yelling in the Dorian's face.

"No, I don t know what are you talking about Dr. Cox!" JD yelled becoming afraid of the sudden act from the older doctor.

"You don t belong here in this hospital," the curly hair man said in an oddly gentle tone, he then placed a soft kiss on JD's forehead, "don t get use to it Cinderella," the doors opened and Perry exited, leaving a very confused Dr. Dorian. Finally taking his exit off the cold elevator, JD said aloud to himself, "what in god's name was that? I need to talk to someone," and if on cue Elliot appears with a smile as she greeted her friend, "oh. Hey Elliot, um, can I tell you something?"

The shocked blonde doctor could not believe her own ears, "JD I m your friend, you can tell me anything." The male doctor hesitated before speaking; taking a deep breath JD told Elliot about 's words and the kiss. All the female doctor did was smile and said there was nothing to worry about rude Dr. Cox and to just ignore him. "He didn't mean anything by it JD, he was probably teasing you or something. Don't look too much in to it. Ok?" As Elliot left to do whatever blonde private doctors do in a hospital, JD began to ponder even more on the situation. Therefore, he went into in mind and thought, 'I know she said not to continue thinking about Perry, man he would kill me for even thinking his first name, but anyway, I can t help recalling the elevator event. Dr. Cox's words hurt more than usual, telling me that I don t belong here? In addition, that kiss made me feel all fuzzy and a side of butterflies inside in my tummy. Maybe I should talk to Carla instead. She does know more about Dr. Cox than I do.'

**}-{**

The young doctor John Dorian continued with his shift, he hasn't seen the older doctor for sometime now, not even at the nurse's station. This didn't bother him much when seeing his best black doctor friend, "what's up V-B, hey you look tired man. You should get some sleep in the on-call room." The sluggish JD agreed with a long yawn and headed to a hospital employs' sleeping domain. Once entering, he headed to the first bed that called his name, he then fell on the bed immediately started to drift in to a deep slumber, that was when a loud whistle woke him up. JD slowly tuned to his torturer "come now newbie, you can t be tired now." Perry Cox said as he kneeled down to level with the other doctors face and placed a kiss on JD's nose, "now Pocahontas don t get use to it and get your ass off this bed, and get the hell out of here because once again I have to remind your poor excuse for a brain that you bedazzled last week with you black wife, that you dont belong here."

Again, JD could not believe his ears when hearing the older doctor's words and blinked confusing blue eyes at the random kiss. As he watched Dr. Cox leave the on-call room, sighing, the younger doctor obeyed his mentor, and exited his sleeping paradise. Tired and frustrated, JD went to go search for the person he needed the most, Carla.

"Hey Carla, I need to talk to you," JD said with a obvious frown.

"Sure Bambi, what is it?"

The dark hair doctor explained the whole situation of not having a single break for 15 hours straight and the very confusing Dr. Cox kissing him when they were, oddly enough, alone in the hospital and JD just cant take it anymore. "Aw, Bambie, don t worry Carla will take care of you," she said in a soothing, motherly voice while gently combing his hair and causing him to forget all his problems. "Hey Carla, what were we taking about?" The doctor asked the latina nurse in a drowsy state.

"Mmmmm...I don t remember, but hey Turk should be out of surgery about now, so why don t you wait here for him while I organize some paper work." With the mention of the doctor's best friend's name, he knew he was going to have an awesome time and think how nice it was of Carla to let him hang out with her husband when it was clearly 'their time' during the day. However, he found this kind of weird, but quickly abandon the thought as JD saw Turk walking his way to the Nurse's station. "Hey, Vanilla Bear," the green scrubbed surgeon gleefully hugged his friend. The blue scrubbed doctor equally returned a passionate hug, "mmm, you smell like you were successful with the surgery." The black surgeon chuckled and replied with a smile, "you know it. So how has by buddy been since I last saw him?"

The blue scrubbed doctor only sighed, which only gave Turk a worried feeling bubble in, is stomach, "Dr. Cox won t let me have a single break since I got back to work after the coma. Every time I try to get some shut-eye, there he is like a ninja coming out of no-where telling me to get back to work and to top it all," JD lowered his voice and leaned to Turk before saying the next words. "He keeps kissing me and telling me that I don t belong here. It's really confusing." Turk glared at the not-so-clean floor as if he were thinking, "do you think Dr. Cox likes you, you know because of the kisses?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice. As an answer from his blue scrubbed doctor friend was a shocked face and a blush placed upon his white skin, "w-what, like me? No, why would Dr. Cox like me and when did he turn magically gay?"

"I don t know man, but do you like him the same way?" Turk asked when looking up at his flushed skin friend. JD stared at the far wall behind the black surgeon, going into his mind to ponder on this, I could not think of an answer, yes Dr. Cox is important to me, I look up to him as if he is this unstoppable hero dressed as a doctor. I always fight for his approval, I cry (inside) because of his rants and I have been pushing myself into his life. Just the thought of him not wanting to do nothing with me, makes me think of suicide (ok not that dramatic). So, do I like Dr. Cox in a romantic way? Well I do hear around that I follow him like a love sick puppy. Maybe I do like him, I don t know, my feelings are still unclear.

"You know Turk, I don t know, maybe." JD said, looking into the depth of dark brown eyes, feeling worried of the darker man's reaction.

"Don t worry man, if you like him I support you choice," with these words coming from the other doctor, made JD feel warm. Even if their conversation ended up just concentrating on the love-interest part. Knowing his best friend would accept him if he were a little more different, was extremely important to him.

"Thanks, but wait if he likes me than why is he saying I don t belong here?"

This is the moment where Carla decided to pop in the conversation, looking at her Bambie with a serious face and told him not to worry that she will kick Dr. Cox's ass if he says that again. JD smiled at his best friend's wife, she was always there for him. The Latina nurse smiled back and told JD of his new patient in room 156 and handing him his chart. However, the young doctor needed to go to the restroom. He gave Turk his chart and told him to meet his at the room after he was done.

**}-{**

"The seaweed is always greener, In somebody else's lake, You dream about going up there, But that is a big mistake..." JD sang to one of his favorite Disney movies as he washed his hands under the icy cold water in the restroom. Glancing up at the large mirror to check out his hair, he saw the one person he has not seen in a while, "Dr. Cox?"

The older doctor looked at JD and placed a hand on his shoulder, turned him around and spoke in a serious tone, "newbie, what are you doing?"

"Washing my hands," JD lifted his still wet hand as proof to the other doctor.

Dr. Cox glared into blue eyes that belong to his co-worker, "I told you time and time again that you don t belong here. By gosh newbie, do I have to repeat eeeeee-vvvvery little thing so it can process in that small brain of yours? I have a better chance of telling an old-timers patient to get the hell out than you because unlike you they will listen to the best damn doctor in this hell hole and once they exit the door, they will forget they were even in this hospital. That is what I need you to do." The older doctor stood into JD's space-bubble with his hands lightly brushing away black hair from the pair of blues, "your hair is getting a little too long Rapunzel," he said before leaning in and placed a kiss on the young doctor's cheek. "Don t get use to it and remember what I said," Dr. Cox left JD again in the same position as the last time, a frustrated and confused young Dr. Dorian.

**}-{**

**I had this chapter ready to go, but the thing that stops me from updating quickly...is the one thing I hate...editing. It takes forever, only cuz i suck at spelling and stuff anyway I hope you enjoyed this chap. in a way. Til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Wake Up Call**

Summary: JD suddenly goes into a coma but then after he wakes up, his life is not what it seems.

**AN:** Annette(_uh-net_) - I noticed that some people don't know how to pronounce this name, so I put how to say it. It's french.

**P.S.**-sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews!

Pairing: Cox/JD

Inspired by: Avenged Sevenfold's Afterlife

Rated: T

**}-{**

**~Ch. 3~**

It has now been 20 hours straight since Dr. John Dorian has not had a single break or shut eye, but he didn t care at the moment because his new patient had cancer. The disease spread through out her body, there was nothing he could do, but make the young girl comfortable for her last hours of her life. "Hey there Annette, how are you holding up?" JD looked over the hispanic girl, her light dark skin was looking paler by the second, she looked up at her doctor with a shy smile, "hi Dr. Dorian."

"Come on Annette, you can call me JD," he said with a smile, the 18 year old girl smiled back but didn't say anything else, "hey, did you call your family yet?" The smile on the young adult's face vanished as she spoke softly, "I don t have family to call."

"Any friends?"

"No, I cut all connection from my hometown once I moved up here." JD looked at Annette with concern, he didn t like the thought of her dying alone, no one should go through that. Leaning against the wall behind him, he came to a decision, looking back at the girl; he told Annette that he will see her a little later after seeing some other patients.

After checking on his other patients to see if they are still living, JD walked into Elliot, "hey JD, since I know you need a break badly, I was wondering if you would like to sneak off and join me for a drink?" As the male doctor looked at the girl of his dream's eyes, seeing the small hope of him saying yes and the spark that it may lead to the bedroom afterward. However, Dr. Dorian could not help but think of romance that connected to Dr. Cox. Yes, he was crazy for Elliot but his mind was telling him something. To forget her and considerate on something new, his feelings were pointing to Dr. Cox and his heart could not help but agree. Though a very, very small part of the male doctor wanted to say yes, because of their past, but what kind of excuse would that be, anyway? They broke each other s hearts to many to count, so JD would say no, not just that but he had Annette to worry about.

"Sorry Elliot but I have something to do, maybe next time, ok," JD gave the blonde doctor one of his smiles, Elliot forgave him, and without another word, both went their separated ways of the hospital.

**}-{**

JD's shift was not over after working for 30 hours straight, but he did not complain because he was going to sit with Annette tonight and help her through her death. According to her chart, she wont last any longer than tonight. "Hey there Annette," he greeted as he sat on a chair in front of the hospital bed. The girl smiled but it was not as bright as it was earlier today, right now, this girl needed someone.

"Hi." JD noticed how tired and weak she was by the sound of her voice, however this was the time to ignore it.

"So, what are you thinking?" The young doctor asked to start the conversation.

"You know the normal things when your stuck in a hospital bed, while waiting for your death like how is Naruto going to end, is Ash Ketchem ever going to become a Pokemon Master, and what is Kingdom Hearts 3 going to be about? You know Dr. Dorian, the normal stuff." JD stared at the girl as if she was speaking a foreign language, but he replied with a soft smile, "you know, I have no idea what your talking about." Annette laughed weakly and gave a dry cough, "I didn t expect you to Doc."

They spent the last two hours exchanging amusing, heart-warming, just plain stupid stories and this lifted the air of death being near to take Annette from the living world.

"What do you think you will go when you die?" JD asked casually.

"You know, I have not really thought about it, I mean I am ok with the whole dying thing, but what first pops in my head is that clich warm feeling light that guides you to paradise or whatever and then the whole peace moment gets ruined by the thought of food. Yeah, all my favorite foods." The girl went somewhere in her head because Annette was looking at the corner of the room, smiling at nothing, but quickly snapped out of it and asked JD what would heaven be like for him. Well knowing JD, he told her about the lesbian cloud and "men" stuff like that; even though it was funny, Annette didn t buy most of it. So, she asked JD, what else.

"Ok, I guess I would be in a place where I'm happy, surrounded by family and friends, I guess in heaven, I don t want to feel dead."

"Like this Hospital," the eighteen year old girl suddenly quietly spoke, but nonetheless the statement was loud and clear, and the young doctor could not help but ask, "What?"

"This place, your happy with your job, you like helping others and here is the one place where you can see your friends and or family. If anything else, this can be heaven for you."

JD was speechless, but while thinking about it, it could be true but the blue scrubbed doctor was not dead yet. So he will just have to find out later when his time comes. Suddenly the lights in Annette's room went out, leaving a very dark room, but the darkness didn t last when there was this small glow outside the window. JD saw a distant light, confused on this weird phenomenon. The light felt so warm for such a small thing, such a surreal this to see. How was this possible, JD then felt suddenly sleepy? He kind of blamed it on the stupid late hours of staying up.

"Doctor?"

"W-what?"

"You just spaced out there Doc. Is everything ok?"

Blinking a couple of times before coming back to reality, the young doctor asked if the lights went out sometime ago and the answer was no, which was a little off because he could have sworn it happened. "Ok any who, so how are you holding up, you know on dying?" The doctor quickly changes the subject.

"I m totally fine, really, I am ok with it, to just go, I guess."

This didn't convince JD, it more sounded like denial, "hey, Dr. Dorian will you do me a favor?" The doctor nodded, "will you tell me what happens to Naruto, kingdom hearts 3 and if possible Ash, you know, after I am dead and stuff." Again, the doctor nodded in agreement to this silly promise and made a mental note to look up what Annette was talking about. In return Annette gave a smiled and there it was, the emotion JD was looking for, a sadden acceptance. The girl thanked Dr. John Dorian one last time before she laid her head gently on the white pillow and closed her coal colored eyes.

Her heart meter flatten, the blue scrubbed doctor guess she hung in just enough for someone to accept her weird favor because Annette should have died about two days ago. With a sigh the doctor looked at his watch, and called the time of death, "11:55 pm."

**}-{**

Dr. Dorian could not help but cry for his patient, he always got too close to them, but that was who he was as a doctor. However, it didn t stop him from feeling sadness and hurt in his heart and in the end of it, his friends didn t help the depressed blue scrubbed doctor to cope.

"Bambie, don't worry about the girl, you'll get over it." Not Carla.

"Who." Not Turk.

"And that was how I got my shoe out of the toilet, so who were we talking about?" And not Elliot.

In the end, no one can truly help with the pain if they have little concern for the problem, huh?

**}-{**

**Got it done...yay hope you enjoyed this short chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Wake Up Call**

Summary: JD suddenly goes into a coma but then after he wakes up, his life is not what it seems.

**AN**:This is my first scrubs story...I tired my best on it

**P.S.**-sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

Pairing: Cox/JD

Inspired by: Avenged Sevenfold's Afterlife

Rated: T

**}-{**

**~Ch. 4~**

At this hospital, many deaths can occur and there are different ways in dealing with them, some close themselves off, pretending it never happened. Use work as a distraction or grieve by them selves in silence. I, being the doctor that gets too close, chose to do the last one from my list. My friends have seemed to forget that but seeing them happy, I will admit, does make me feel some what better.

"Are you alright there Newbie?"

JD sighed at his mentor's voice coming from behind him, he turned around but not bothering to look up into the man's eyes, instead the doctor stared at the hospital floor. "Yeah, I-I'll be fine." The older doctor deeply sighed, making it obvious he was annoyed; to JD he thought he was going to get a rant, but what was unexpected were two strong arms wrapping around JD's smaller figure.

Surprised by the sudden touch and the hug he always wanted, given to him, Dr. Dorian blushed as the man hugging him and kissed the crown of his head. Dr. Cox whispered in the younger doctor's pitch black hair, "I know you spent quit sometime with your cancer patient and you being a dumbass, got too close again, but this is not why I am here. I want to tell you that it's ok to be sad and cry but don t do it at the hospital because you are showing weakness not only among you colleagues, patients, but also Death himself-no not Bob-the one that lingers in all hospitals and we, yes Mulan that includes you, are doctors. Our job is to help those in need and so don t show fear around Death presence, understand?" There was a nod against his chest, "good, now it is time for you to show Death who is the boss and get out of this hospital. You don t belong here."

The young doctor quickly pushed way from the warmth, yelling at the older curly hair man, telling him he was wrong, his did belong no matter what he said. With that, JD ran off to the other side of the hospital until he reached an empty patient room, going inside JD laid on his back on the white clean sheets of the unoccupied bed. Closing his eyes, it has been a long 35 hour shift, he was happily going into a deep sleep, but before he could fall into dreamland, a warm hand was placed on his hand. At first JD ignored, it until he felt someone's lips kiss his hand that he finally opened his eyes, "Dr. Cox! Why wont you leave me alone, can t you see you have murdered my emotions for the day?"

There was silence, JD stared to fidget and blush because Dr. Cox's gentle hands were still placed on his, "Dr.C-"

"Please, listen to me very, very, very, ver-hy carefully Ariel."

"No, I'm done listening to you!"

"JD, just listen, please," Dr. Cox begged, using John Dorian's perferred nickname and also by lightly squeezing the doctor's hand for affect. The young doctor agreed, "ok, newbie-"

**}-{**JD POV**}-{**

I can t believe I am actually going to listen to Dr. Cox, Why should I? Looking at him, I decide to tune him out but instead, his rather appealing lip distracted me and that s when it hit me. I'm not good at reading lip but what Dr. Cox was said was different. Is he telling me something different just now?

"ok, knowing you, I have to repeat myself. You don t belong here-"

This time I did not tune him out but I listened this time and there it was again. "Dr. Cox you are right. I don't belong here, I'm so out of place, I don't wanna stay anymore. It feels wrong here and I am going to take that's my sign. I've made up my mind that I need to get far away from here."

"That s my newbie."

Once I realize what Dr. Cox was trying to say through out my day was actually right, like always, I just needed to listen and here I am walking next to Perry. As we walk to the hospital's exit, I saw Carla, smiling as me and waved goodbye, saying she will see me some other time; Turk patted my back while Elliot watched me go with a smile. A part of me wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't.

Dr. Cox and I stood in front of the sliding doors as they automatically opened for me, I turned to my mentor, ready to thank him again. "Dr. Cox I appreciate what you did, though it was a mixed message." I saw him smirk, walking over where he stood looking down at me, "Its time to wake up Aurora." That is when he kissed me on the lip, a moment I will keep with me always and hope Dr. Cox will do this for real and not in my dreams.

**}-{** END **}-{**

JD opened his blue eyes and his first sight was his mentor hovering over his face, they were so close, someone would have thought they just kissed.

Did they?

"Hi, Dr. Cox," the young doctor smiled and the other doctor's eyes where wide, stunned but quickly recovered. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty. Finally woken from your seventh week of being in a coma" JD gave a slight nod, "ok so what happened?"

"I was going home when I saw this body lying on the sidewalk. I was concerned so I checked him out, but when I was about to reach him, everything went black." JD's mentor noted the information before taking his leave to announce to the young doctor's friends that he has awakened. "Ok, everything is in order and JD, I'm glad woke up." The doctor nodded heading to the closed door.

"It's all thanks to you Dr. Cox, so thanks for being there and reminding me where I need to be." Dr. Cox quickly turned to face the man in the white sheets, the curly hair man demanded an explanation and JD happily replied. "I don t belong here in this bed and I need to get the hell out of this room."

"Y-you heard me?"

"Yeah, I always heard your voice when needed and the kisses were nice too, especially the last one. You have freed me from my cursed slumber. Just like sleeping beauty!"

"Do you realize you basically called yourself a princess there Snow white?" The older doctor smirked, enjoying his time with the other doctor and yes, deep down Dr. Cox was actually happy JD said he heard him, even if he did not get a chance to stay any longer than JD's friends.

"I know but I'm also calling you my prince, so there!"

"A damn-sexy Prince, no scratch that, a king, but enough about that. Get some rest so I can take you on a date lat-"

Before Perry could continue, the younger doctor drifted to in daydreaming of a small clock, oddly looking like a round Dr. Cox dressed in a prince outfit. The clock came to life, ringing loudly. However, it was not ringing an annoying sound but a words, loud words.

Before daydream Dr. Dorian could press the snooze button, something soft touched his lips. Snapping out of his dream like state, JD noticed Dr. Cox just kissed him again. "JD, get out of you head and let me ask you out on a date." Smiling John Dorian blushed, "thanks for being my little alarm clock to wake me up," he shyly said then kiss Perry again for the heck of it.

_End._

**}-{**

**~This was my only attempt on writing about a show(w/real-ish ppl), I just wanted to try it out. Now I'm going back to anime! :D**

_~Anyhow, huh...got an interesting review on my story, not the critiques but the last review before I posted this chapter for chap. 1, I got yesterday._

_~Was my plot that bad? or was it not obvious enough for them to understand(I put 'inspired by' for a hint)? or even was it the fact of reading about Dr. Cox being 'mean' was a turn off? (Though I have read way worst...idk, I guess i'm trying to understand why they would put that, but whatever...)_

**~Anyway thank you for reading this if you stuck with me and BIG thanks to those who helped me with my grammar. FYI my weakness is my grammar that's why I apologize above before each story/chapter...**

_Later._


End file.
